I love you, forever OS
by valelsa46
Summary: This is OS lindstead ! (death-fic)


Hello ! This my story. I'm speak french and very bad english, so i'm sorry if that not comprehensible. I use a logiciel for traduction, but it's difficult. I would like a review please, if you can. I have others stories and if someone is interresting for doing a traduction, contact me on MP. So good reading !

Chicago Pd OS linstead

INTRO: Justin was back from the army. He was decided well to honor his father but also to conquer the woman's heart that he always liked in secret.

"I love you, forever"

The team of the intelligence had once besides roundly well led their investigation. The method of Voight was questionable but efficient.

Everybody got ready to leave when Voight took the floor.

\- "Jay! Erin! I wait for you in my office."

These two, exchanged a look of incomprehension. While Alvin and Antonio smiled, they had already understood since a good moment and visibly Voight was near to set aside some of his apprioris.

They all left, leaving the two agents facing their boss.

-"Very useless to deny; I am informed for you two. As much to tell you that I was not delighted but Alvin asked me for you let of the time. What I made. And apparently your relation doesn't affect your work, then so much as that remained thus, your life doesn't concern me." Declares t-him without interruption with his most serious air.

-"Does one have to tell you thank you?" Quizzes Jay.

This insolence made to smile Voight and to sigh the young woman in his sides.

-"Anyway with or without my agreement, you would have made to your manner. To tell me thank you, no. But, I wanted that you know, if you two it is then serious I am happy. You deserve it."

-"Thank you Hank! That really gives me pleasure to hear to tell you that. You are like a father for me." She says while approaching of him.

-"And you are my daughter Erin, I want that your happiness." He is added while tightening it in his arms.

Jay made him a thankful nod, then he left with Erin.

That evening, the two young people fell asleep together, happy and pacified. Then the days passed thus, then the months. Their duet always functioned as well to work, that in private. They protected themselves mutually. And even though some days are harder than of others, they always came out of the most dangerous situations, to see embarrassing even sometimes; notably the time or they have been surprised by Ruzek in the cloakrooms. Voights considered them in the same way to work but had taught to know Jay really. They were far from being okay on everything, but a common respect had gotten settled progressively between the two men.

Voight knew that his agent was someone of good and of steady and that he would make happy the one that he had adopted, there is now of that 11 years.

In spite of the fact that they all are confronted every day, to the danger of the land. They formed more than ever an united team and welded.

Voight was even happier to see his son coming back, and it was yet rare to see to smile him. But his son had finally arranged himself/itself, was going to take some studies. He was sincere as saying wished that his father is indeed proud of him. He had full dreams the head, of which an in particular that he would keep for him, for the meantime.

Erin had wished to dine at the restaurant for his return. When she arrived with Jay, Hank and Justin were already there. The look of this last has himself slightly when he saw the young man at the arm of Erin, but no one perceived some.

Jay on his side perfectly remembered the first time where he had seen Justin and wondered to what point, he had changed.

The couple advanced closer to the table. Erin embraced Justin happy to see it again. Jay stretched him a handshake that he took this time while smiling. And whereas they discussed quietly, Justin started telling an anecdote on the army.

-"You know that some have nevertheless of funny life. In my unit, there was a type that was made itself apparently passed for death because he had discovered that her wife lay down with his best friend, who left the army when they have it all believed death. Everybody called it "Invisible man" because of that."

Jay failed to choke itself/themselves while hearing this nickname.

-"Jay, does that go?" Worried Erin.

-"Yeah, euh, was it called how this boy?" He wonders nervous.

-"Peter Hunraker, why?"

-"No, nothing. In my unit, there was also a type that have it nicknamed thus, but it is not he."

-"And without indiscretion. Why did you leave the army?" Wanted to know, Justin.

-"After an ambush, many died, I don't even know how I am again there." He says rightly, lost far in his/her/its memories.

-"Oh sorry!" Apologized Justin.

Erin that had noticed the look haunted of Jay shook her hand to bring it back to the reality. The dinner took in the good mood, but Jay had full questions the head. Peter, was it indeed in life? Where, Justin, did it have invented all that? No, that could be only true, he could not know that. And why Peter did t-he invent this history of deception? So Jay had something to himself repprocher, it was not surely that. According to him, it was well worse.

The evening ended and each left on its side. In the night, Jay was wakened by a nightmare up. Again one. That made a long time but this history made reemerge of old demons. He had to know indeed if all that, was true. He turned toward Erin that slept peacefully. Could he tell him that? After all, she had been straightforward with him. He felt so responsible.

Whereas he was in the kitchen to drink a glass of water, Erin emerged behind him.

-"Did you make a nightmare?" She quizzes.

-"No, not of everything." He tells lies.

-"I see it well that that doesn't go, since Justin spoke of the army. Say me what happens."

-"The type of which it spoke was my best friend, Erin." He admits to being.

-"Then it is you that have neck...

-"No! It is not at all that." He interrupted it.

-"I don't understand. Why did you leave the army really? For a woman?"

-"No!" He exclaimed. "No, if it was only that. And I don't know why Peter tells these calumnies, I would have thought that he would rather come to kill me." He is added more quietly.

-"Jay! Say me. What happened, over there?"

He returned to the room and sat down on the bed, she followed it, he had the lowered head.

She waited for some minutes before he begins to speak.

-"Peter had a mistress. She was Afghan and gave some infos regularly on the terrorist networks of the corner. She helped us to dismantle some of it in this way. What one didn't know, it is that she worked for an a lot more powerful organization. Peter only dreamed to run away with her. That day, one fell in an ambush, I understood that she had betrayed us but Peter didn't want to hear anything. One made itself snipe at and one separated. I believed indeed that it was the end, until has the arrival of the reinforcements. Then, me the seen ais, her, getting ready to finish a member of my unit already injured, then I killed it. Peter saw me, then a bomb exploded where it was; as I was not very far, I have been projected behind for atterir against a wall. I learned later, that she was pregnant."

-"Jay, you could not know. You don't have to feel you guilty."

-"I killed people, Erin. I saw my brothers-in-arms making itself/themselves take down one after the other. I am guilty."

-"I don't agree with you. You didn't have the choice."

He didn't answer anything. She understood to this instant that this part of would remain him painful but she hoped that he finds the means to forgive itself/themselves.

She has it took in his arms and they stretched out while remaining in the same position.

The following day, them in don't have spoken but Erin knew that Jay would like to know if his former friend was really in life. And she only had a person to tell it to him except that she hesitated to involve it in this business.

On its Justin side was not sucker, he had understood that something wrong with Jay and the idea to call an old friend occurred to him suddenly.

When three months later some murders were committed with very precise messages let on the bodies. Jay understood that he was back. He had to speak of it to Voight, Erin was in danger because of him. Because Jay knew well that Peter would first take itself of it to his near.

After having received the authorization of entry, he took a big inspiration and rushed. He was there, standing before its chief, not knowing which way to begin and if he/it owed all to say as with Erin, then no matter what counts the more, it is to protect the one that likes it.

-"I know that our killer is. He has of it, after me." He declares.

-"You can develop." Ordains Voight.

-"One was in the same unit, it is Peter Hunraker and I believed it death."

-"...

-"Contrary to what he says, I didn't lie down with her wife but I killed her mistress."

-"Well then, one is going to get under protection...

-"Not me!" Trims Jay. "But Erin. The one that she liked died, he is going to want to take me the one that I like."

-"How do you know that that is he?"

-"The messages that he leaves on the scenes of crimes me are addressed. I had not made the link, until I recover this book."

-"And?"

-"He adored it, knew it by heart. That speaks of treason between brothers-in-arms and vengeance. He uses passages of history."

-"Ok, I put you under protection all two and it is not negotiable. Decides Voight.

Jay didn't try to dissuade of it to him. He was already relieved that it is not killed it.

Erin and Jay remained under police protection during 3 months, but no trace of the presumed murderer. Jay had valued what Erin remains protected because the women recovered dead resembled to him all. (size, hair, stoutness, character, age, color of the eyes), It was not striking like resemblance but sufficiently meaningful for Jay. She was not delighted but Hank had taken him badge.

Some days after he took the service, Jay and the other arrived at the scene of a murder except that the assassin was even present. It was he. He met in the face to face with Jay but it is Antonio who put an end to this confrontation. Peter Hunraker, expanded to soil, bathing in his blood, a smile screwed to the lips. Jay found it weird.

He bent toward him and the other laughed again more before the confusion of the young man.

-"You believe that it is finished! But that does begin only!"

-"That means what!" Got excited Jay.

The other incited it to bend davatange.

-"How believe you that your girlfriend's brother is informed for us."

-"He doesn't know the truth."

-"Of course if. You are going to pay finally for what you made to me. If he cannot have it, no one will be able to it."

Jay hurried toward her car, driving quickly, running the red lights; it is 10 minutes later, that he finally arrived at Voight where was Erin and Justin.

He entered in the lounge to the moment or Justin got ready to pull. He didn't have the time to draw, just to get before.

Whereas him expanded to soil, Erin took its minds and Justin released his weapon before running away. He didn't have the time to go well far, that the team was already there. Alvin passed him the handcuffs and Hank didn't even concern it.

Inside Erin tempted to press the injuries of his beloved somehow.

-"I am sorry, Erin." He says weakly.

-"Non Jay, remain with me! I implore of it to you! You cannot die, I like you!"

-"I also like you, forever."

It was his last words, she put her lips on his, then he sank.

When Hank penetrated in the house, 10 minutes later, after having seen the ambulance men came out again. He found Erin crying all his tears and supportive the body without life of Jay.

End.


End file.
